A Happy Return
by G-Of The Rivers
Summary: Detective Carter has something very special to return to John Reese.


A.N: This short story takes place in the current second season – but it relates to the season 1 episode: _"__Many __Happy __Returns__."_ I hope one day the show touches on what Carter did. Enjoy the story!

"**A ****Happy R****eturn****"**

Joss Carter had just finished washing the dinner dishes when her son came into the kitchen holding a shoebox with a perplexed look on his face.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

Carter dried her hands on the blue towel and sat by the table. "Sure, Taylor. What's wrong?"

Taylor put the box down and pulled out a photo. "Nothing's wrong, mom. I was looking for some old family pictures for a school project and I found this. That's John Reese, isn't it?"

Carter sat up taller. "Yes it is."

"I _knew _he was a soldier! Why do you have it? Who's that? His wife? She's hot."

Carter rolled her eyes. "No, he's not married, Tay. She was…an old girlfriend."

"Where's she at now?"

"She died a few years ago."

Taylor's expression fell. Next to his mother, John Reese was his hero. "Oh, that's too bad. Where'd this come from, mom? He gave it to you?"

Carter's cheeks reddened. She had long debated why she kept the picture and the answers eluded her.

"No baby, he didn't. Um, well, you know the kind of work he does. I was on a case and this picture came up. I decided to keep it before it got lost."

Taylor looked unconvinced, but he knew his mother never lied to deliberately hurt him. He understood that secrecy was sometimes part of her job description. "Oh, okay. So, why don't you give it to him now? I'm sure he'd want it back. They look really in love."

Carter took the picture and traced her finger over the tropical drinks on the table before John and Jessica. Every time she stared at it a lump formed in her throat and she was helpless to control her tears. Her reaction was a big reason why she stowed it away in a shoebox on the top shelf of her closet. She put it face-down and gave Taylor a tight, sensitive smile.

"You know, I've been meaning to and just kept forgetting. You're right, Taylor. I really should." She glanced at the clock. It was half past ten pm. "So, did you finish your homework? When is this project due?"

"I did some homework. This isn't due for two weeks. But I wanted a head start. It's like a family tree for history class."

"Sounds interesting. Tell you what, I have an errand to run, so I'm gonna bring you to grandma's."

"Now? It's so late."

"Ehh, it's Friday and she's a night owl. I won't be long. Besides, if you need pictures, she's the one to go to. She has albums going way back to _her_ great grandparents. You know she loves to keep all those things."

Taylor nodded and grinned. "Yeah, you're right, she does. I can scan them and use copies for the report. Thanks, Mom."

"I know you're good with that Photoshop, maybe you can fix some of her damaged ones and we can get her new prints. That'll make a nice gift. I'm just gonna wash up. Just give her a call that we're coming and get your coat."

In the bathroom, Carter stared sadly into the mirror after scrubbing her face and re-applying a little makeup. She wasn't sure how Reese would react when she finally gave it to him. He'd definitely want an explanation. She didn't know if Harold had ever told him what she did with his Fort Lewis file. Reese never mentioned it and she never bothered to ask. While she shred it, Harold had somehow maneuvered his way into their databases and deleted all traces of the electronic version. He made it so that John Reese never attended Fort Lewis in the summer of 2001. She often wondered if Reese even had a digital footprint or a social security number on file. The man was a living phantom.

She hit Reese's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Carter." He said softly.

"Hi, John. I hope this isn't a bad time?"

She never knew if she were interrupting him during a mission, like Harold often did when he chattered on as Reese pummeled baddies and engaged in shoot-outs. One day, Harold checked the records on a whim and informed her that Hospitals across the City saw a stark rise in knee-cap gunshot wounds thanks to their mutual friend. Carter wasn't one to give Reese personal calls, but it sounded very quiet on his end.

"Not bad at all surprisingly. Is it a bad time _for __you_? Where are you, Carter? Are you okay?" A worried edge crept into his voice.

His concern warmed her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hanging with my son at home. Look, do you think we could meet for coffee? I have something important to give you."

She imagined the slow, wry smile that often played on his lips when they were together.

"A present for me? How thoughtful." He murmured. "Where?"

"The Waverly Restaurant in the West Village. Know it?"

"I know it. They have great cheesecake."

"Good. I was just thinking that. Give me about a half hour. I gotta drop Tay off at his grandma's and beat the traffic from Brooklyn and all."

"I'll be there, Detective."

**~Oo~**

When Carter walked into the diner she saw Reese sitting by a window in his black suit. He strummed his fingers and gazed at the passersby. He was forever on the alert, ready to move and act at the mere hint of danger with the speed and agility of a panther. She slid in the seat across from him and an Indian waiter came over with menus and poured them water.

"Just a coffee please." Reese said.

Carter wanted to laugh. Of course Reese would tempt her with the cheesecake but not order it for himself. She discovered he had a penchant for donuts, but he he didn't maintain his trim and wiry physique by eating heavy sweets at this time of night. She smiled at the waiter.

"I'll have a coffee too and a slice of the chocolate and vanilla cheesecake."

"Okay, coming up." The waiter left.

Reese simply stared at her and she shrugged. "It's one of those days. I may have some junk in the trunk but I'm pretty good at keeping my girlish figure."

His eyebrows went up and his blue eyes widened. "I didn't say anything. You're in for a real treat."

"Hell, I know it. I'll work it off somehow tomorrow. I also got you guys to always keep me running around."

"It never ends. So, what did you want to see me about, Detective?" Reese sat forward with a bit of urgency and Carter gulped. She took a swig of water as her mouth suddenly went dry.

"I'm not sure how to begin…" Carter dug inside her inner pocket and pulled out a manila envelope. "I…I think you should have this now. She would have wanted you to."

Reese carefully handled the envelope and Carter bristled and held her breath as he took his time opening the flap and sliding out the picture. Reese's hands went flat on the table and he gazed hard at the photo. The waiter came with their order and left before Reese even lifted his head. She saw his jaw harden and his firm mouth twitched side to side as a melancholy cloaked him.

"How did you get this?" He asked without looking at her.

"Do you want the long version or short version?" Carter replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Reese's gaze traveled up to meet hers. Tender emotions shone in his eyes, but the rest of his face hardened like a bronzed, chiseled stone. "The restaurant is open twenty-four hours, Detective."

Carter took a big bite of her cheesecake to give herself a bold sugar rush and downed some coffee. "It was your Marshal Jennings case last year. I was assigned to work with Special Agent Donnelly in New Rochelle. Donnelly had made the connection to you because your blood was discovered in Peter Arndt's house."

"I know that. I was there, Detective." Reese said. "He jabbed me with a poker. Was this in his house?"

"No. We went to visit Jessica's mother."

"And she just handed it to you?"

"No. I had my suspicions so I kept questioning her after Donnelly left. She mentioned how Jessica dated a soldier while she was up in Tacoma. I know how to put two and two together. She let me go through Jessica's personal effects and I found it hidden in a jewelry box. Her mother had no idea it was there and I didn't show it to her."

Reese took a long breath and sipped his coffee. "I never thanked you, Carter."

The subject had turned and she looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? For what?"

"For what you did with my Fort Lewis file. Throwing Donnelly off the New Rochelle trail. Finch told me when I got back."

Carter cocked an eyebrow. "Right, from your little expedition in Mexico."

"Yes. Finch said that you were instrumental in the case and that you figured out Jessica was really murdered before the car crash."

"And what about Peter? Did he own up to it?"

Reese looked away toward the Duane Reade across the avenue. "He bawled like a baby. The coward said it was an accident, that he never meant to hurt her. He was stressed and angry and millions in debt. His confession didn't negate the fact that he manhandled her, cracked her head, and broke her neck. Or that he abused her from the beginning." Reese controlled his anger again and picked up the photo. He glided his fingertips over Jessica's smile. He needed to get it off his chest. "I should have seen it long ago. I heard the pain in her voice the last time we saw each other at the airport. She was already engaged but she had reached out to me. _"Tell me to wait for you, and I will…"_ " He trailed off.

Carter shook her head. "But you couldn't say it. You didn't want to drag her into that life of yours. You know it would have probably…_hurt…her_." Carter's mouth quivered and she closed her eyes. "Never mind."

She soon felt his firm, warm grip over her hand and he gently called her name. "Joss?"

She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with this, John."

Reese squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "Don't be sorry. It's probably the best thing anyone has ever given me. I appreciate it."

Carter grappled for some napkins and dabbed her eyes with her free hand. She forced a laugh to cover over a few sobs that wanted to escape. "Don't let Harold hear you say that." She teased.

Reese drew his hand away to let her compose herself. He cracked a lopsided smile. "Trust me, he'd understand. You know what I'm going to ask you now, right?"

Carter nodded fast and finished off her cheesecake. "Right. But let's walk to my car. It's on the next block."

Reese shoved her wallet away when she tried to pay and left a ten dollar bill on the table. The cool autumn breeze refreshed him and Carter tightened her scarf and put her hands in her pockets as they strolled silently to her car. She relaxed against the driver's side door and Reese stood at attention in front of her, just close enough to respect the minimum one-foot rule of personal space. He would intimidate anybody, but to her, his closeness was a comfort. Knowing Reese guarded her and Taylor's lives helped her feel protected, and he continually reminded her that she was never alone.

"You want to know…why I kept it, don't you?"

"I'm mildly curious."

Carter narrowed her eyes playfully. "I think you're more than that."

"Okay, then. I'm dying to know." He droned.

"To be honest, I couldn't figure it out up until tonight. Or maybe…I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Carter fought the urge to fidget and look elsewhere. Reese never took his eyes off her and waited patiently.

"I had a _human_ connection to you, John. You're not a machine, or soulless killer. It took me some time to realize that. You are a _good __man_. You…you have more heart than many of the cops I know. Holding onto that picture fully convinced me that I was doing the right thing by helping you and Harold make this City a better place. I took an oath in life, _to __serve __and __protect__._ You took that same oath, and…I'm forever convinced that you do it better than anyone."

Carter heaved her shoulders and she had to look down a few seconds. She peeked up at him and saw a wet glow in his eyes. She wondered when or if he ever cried. He looked on the verge of it now. She watched his throat move up and down as he swallowed his tears and then felt awe when a smile as genuine as the one in the photo spread across his face and crinkled his handsome eyes. It was a first for her and she was compelled to reach out and grab him. John enveloped her and they hugged. His body was hard and secure and neither let go for a long while. She heard his sniffles and with each one his embrace tightened.

A teardrop escaped him and he quickly brushed it away. He glanced up at the streetlight post and a camera peered down at them. The _real _machine had witnessed everything – crunching data and figures and making guesstimates. Reese cocked his head and saw the red light on top go off and on for a split second. The machine had winked at him. He curled his mouth ironically and winked back.

Reese reluctantly loosened his grip on her. "Thank you, Joss. I think I really needed to hear that."

"You _deserve_ to hear it." Carter whispered as she gradually pulled away. She hit her car lock button. "Drive you home?"

Reese gentlemanly opened the door to usher her in. "Sure."

**~Oo~**

They parted with barely a word. The hug had spoken volumes. After picking up Taylor she immediately changed into her pajamas and dove into bed. She snuggled under her quilt and glared at the ceiling with her emotions in a tailspin. She said a quick prayer and a realization dawned on her. Before shutting her lamp she rummaged through the second drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a copy of a certain picture. She smiled tenderly and stroked the face of the happy man in uniform.

"Good night, John."

**The ****End****.**


End file.
